This invention relates to structural systems in general, and to temporary structural systems used in exhibitions and trade shows in particular, and to means for facilitating the assembly, rearrangement, and disassembly of such structures.
Structures used to display advertising or goods at exhibitions and trade shows are generally set up for only a few hours or days, and are frequently disassembled, transported to a new site, and set up again. Often, only a short time period is available to set up or take down such structures, and it may become necessary to rearrange the structure during the exhibition, while minimizing disruption of the exhibitor's activities. In this environment, ease of assembly, rearrangement, and disassembly are at a premium, both to save time and labor costs and to enable inexperienced personnel to erect such structures.
To satisfy these requirements, it is highly desirable to provide a structural system using a minimum number of components having a maximum degree of interchangeability, which can serve a decorative or appearance function and still be structurally sound, yet are light in weight and easy to handle and transport. It is also important to simplify the assembly and disassembly process by eliminating the need for or significantly reducing the number of tools required to build a structure. In addition, since the size and dimensions at each exhibition site may vary, and because the exhibitor may wish to change the look of an exhibit at different sites, it is desirable to provide a structural system which allows a high degree of flexibility in arrangement.
The prior art discloses a number of systems for constructing temporary and permanent structures. Typical prior art systems employ a framework made up of vertical and horizontal members, which often surround wall-panels. Several means for attaching horizontal members to vertical members are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,540 to Anderson (FIG. 9 and col. 7, lines 11-18) discloses a horizontal beam having on a face thereof a central guide pin and two locking pins on opposite sides of the guide pin. A column has a hole adapted to receive the guide pin on the beam, and has two key-hole-shaped openings adapted to receive and lockingly engage the locking pins on the beam upon rotation of the column. However, none of the prior art discloses or suggests the uniquely simple and flexible structural system of the present invention, or the advantageous means for assembling and disassembling structures built according to said system.